


The Edison

by decaffienateddefendorduck



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Date Night, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaffienateddefendorduck/pseuds/decaffienateddefendorduck
Summary: After “Sharknerdo”  Episode 3.15After the scene where Toby reassures Happy that he’ll always be interested in her, they plan a date.





	The Edison

“I know we’ve been doing a lot of planning and working, but how about a date night, where I demonstrate how not bored I am by you?” Toby asked Happy.

“What do you have in mind?” Happy asked.

“I’m not exactly sure yet, but I will think of something.”

“No, I don’t like your ‘plan-as-you-go dates’. That’s not going to prove anything to me. The last time it was dinner at the first available restaurant on the street we were driving down when we got hungry and a walk around that block. If we’re going to do something, plan something real.”

“As you wish, milady.” Toby replied in his pirate talk voice.

Unsure of herself and the situation, and a little frustrated, Happy then walked away from her fiancé. Toby, on the other hand, had renewed belief in adventure and had hurried off to his desk to research their date.

After an hour, Toby went over to the printer and picked up a few pages, then called out for Happy to get ready to leave and went back to his desk to pack his things. He met Happy at her desk smiling like a loon.

“So, what’s the big plan?” she asks as she finished cleaning up her workspace.

“Well, since I’m still in my pirate garb, I considered the Pirate’s Dinner Adventure in Buena Park, but we’d never get to Orange County and back tonight, that’s more of a half day plan for the future.”

“Good thinking, I’d rather stay local tonight.” Happy finished cleaning and they started walking out together after bidding their colleagues good night.

“I did look more locally and I discovered a place called ‘The Edison’. Apparently it’s a bar that retains architectural and mechanical artifacts; an homage to its history as the first private power plant in Downtown Los Angeles. You know, like Edison, the electric company?” He checked to make sure she was with him, but he didn’t need to.

“I got it.” Happy said a little exasperated. Why did he always check to make sure she understood him, she had more IQ points than he did. “So we’re visiting a museum?”

“Not just the museum, remember, I said it was a bar. There’s dinner and drinks, live music and dancing. And the inner workings of the power plant are on display. Something for you, something for me, and something for both of us - dinner.” He ended his explanation as they got to the truck. 

“So far it sounds okay. What’s the catch. You’re not telling me everything.”

“It’s fancy, so we have to dress up. Collared shirts and dress shoes for the men, dresses for the ladies.” He wasn’t looking at Happy when he said this, he just got into the truck.

Happy got into the truck, too, and then she surprised him by saying, “Okay. This actually sounds great. I really prefer your plans to your not plans”

“See, you do always keep me on my toes. I’m never going to be tired of you. Drop me off and come back to get me when you’re ready, okay?” He asked. Then he added, “I really need to get another car.”

“Add that to the date and you’ve really done it this time.” Happy smiled while starting up her truck and starting to drive Toby home. “I think we’d better skip the car buying for tonight, or you’d never be able to top this date.”

“I’m not the only one who can plan dates, you know.” Toby added. “Women’s lib and all that.”

“You’re right. I’ll work on something for our next date.” Having reached Toby’s apartment she added, “Hey, look good for me tonight.” She was looking at him intently as he started to get out of the truck.

“I always look good for you, but don’t you worry. I’ll do my part. See you in what, an hour?”

“An hour should be enough time. Don’t fall asleep!” And with that she drove away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Happy was back in an hour, like she promised. She was planning on texting Toby after she pulled up, but he was already on the street in a suit and his stupid hat, though for tonight she guessed it was appropriate. She’d worn a coat so Toby couldn’t see her dress, but he did see her hair and make-up and commented on it as he got back into the truck.

“Okay, I’ll come with you but if my fiancée ever found out she’d kill me. Oh, Happy, it is you, I didn’t know you owned any make up. And did you curl your hair? I feel very lucky to have you on my arm tonight, me-ow!”

“Shut up.” Happy’s words were normal for Happy, but her face displayed a bit of pleasure at his over-the-top description of the effort she put into her appearance for the evening. “It’s on Second Street, right?”

“You looked it up and you showed up, I think I did well.”

Happy didn’t reply this time, she didn’t need to be on a date with an ego-maniac. But she couldn’t keep from smiling just a little. They found parking in a nearby lot and headed to their destination. Having made it past the doorman, Toby had to start dragging Happy towards the stairs because all of the exposed machinery definitely caught her eye. He let her look for a minute, then attempted to get her attention.

“Happy. Stairs. I need you to focus on the stairs.”

“What? Toby it’s so beautiful in here.” She was still staring around in amazement.

“Come on, my mechanical genius, there’s more downstairs.”

Happy let Toby lead her to the stairs and then she realized the danger and focused on getting herself down the two sets of very steep stairs in heels. Once down she stopped again, as there was more machinery downstairs.

“I guess we’ll take the tour first. Come on.” Toby led Happy around the back part of the room; she was slower and quieter than usual. The joy on her face let Toby know she was fine and enjoying herself, but he was getting hungry. As they completed the circuit of the museum part, they found themselves at the bar. Toby quickly asked for and found their reserved table and even held Happy’s chair for her. She still had her coat on, but decided Toby deserved her dress now that he had done such a good job picking a restaurant. He naturally took her coat and put it on her chair and then was truly surprised by the amount of cleavage she was displaying for him. 

Happy just laughed and sat down while Toby got to his side of the table. “Good?” She asked when he looked at her again. His loss of words told her everything she needed to know. 

“Perfect.” He managed to slur out. Toby stared for another minute and then realized he was being rude and stopped completely ogling his fiancée.

Once they were seated and the waitress had taken their order Toby was on to his part of the evening. “So, it looks like I chose right. I’m glad you’ve been pleased so far. And if I make you dance, you can always look over my shoulder at the mechanisms all over the room. My choice and your dress, win-win!”

“Stop patting yourself on the back. I’m fine with your choice. Their menu is weird, but the music is fine. And you’re right about focusing on the mechanisms; I’ll just keep doing that. I thought you’d like this dress, but then you’re pretty easy to please.”

“Easy for you to please.” Toby corrected.

“Nope. Too much cheese. Stop that.” 

They continued talking a little and ate once their food came. Toby had a few more drinks than Happy, but nothing as bad as he used to drink when he would gamble. They danced to a few songs and Happy made Toby take the tour again around the history of the building and all the inner workings of the electric company. When he could finally drag her up the stairs, Happy demanded a tour of the upstairs also, but they eventually left. 

Once back in the truck Happy turned to look at Toby instead of starting the car. “I know I said this, but I like it when you plan something for me. It makes me feel nice.” She still didn’t move, so Toby wasn’t sure what was coming. “Wanna come home with me, cowboy?” She smirked as she said it, she wasn't usually the one doing the propositioning.

“Yes!” Toby was truly taken by surprise, since they hadn’t been spending every night together since before the failed proposal. He was pleasantly surprised tonight, though and knew he needed to keep quiet to not ruin any chances he may have gained with the success of the date.

Happy just laughed and drove them to her apartment. She even held his hand while they walked upstairs and once inside Toby stopped which also prevented Happy from moving farther into the room. He pulled her back toward him and said, “I could just stare at you all night. You’re so beautiful.”

The adoration in his eyes was almost more than Happy could bear, but then she reached up and took his hat off. “There’s more on the menu tonight. But if all you want is to look at me, take a picture and go home.” Then she turned and walked into her bedroom. 

Toby followed her.


End file.
